


Shou and Tobi

by SweetieKoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Orphanage AU, hinata and kageyama as kids, kind of i guess? its mentioned, technically bc they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKoushi/pseuds/SweetieKoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suga walks into the gym for morning practice, the last thing he thinks he's going to see are child versions of Hinata and Kageyama sleeping on a bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shou and Tobi

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is unedited and I haven't written in a long time so I know it sucks. Bear with me.

When Suga pushes the doors to the Karasuno gym, he is surprised at how they are unlocked. He thinks he remembers how Tanaka was supposed to lock up last night, so it must've been his fault. With a soft sigh, he realizes that he'll have to give him a talk. Or maybe he could tell Daichi first instead?

He starts to walk into the gym when hears a shuffle from across the room, and a sharp gasp. He quickly walks back out and hides himself in the doorway, peeking in just a little bit to see what was going on. 

'An intruder?' He questions to himself.

At the end of the gym on a bench, was a small boy with straight black hair that he swore looked familiar. He was wearing a black and white striped hoodie that looked about two sizes too big for him, and some raggedy jeans. He suddenly sat up, looked to his side and started shaking a yellow blob next to him.

"Shouyou, wake up!" The boy says, a bit hushed but loud enough for Suga to hear. He shakes the blob a little bit harder and speaks a bit louder this time. "Shou, come on! I heard a noise and we have to get out."

The yellow blob slowly sits up and reveals a boy around the same age but a little smaller, with wild orange hair wearing a yellow raincoat paired with brown shorts. "Tobio?" He whines, rubbing at his eyes before giving a big yawn.

'Shouyou? Tobio?' Suga thinks to himself with wide eyes. 'They look exactly like them, too! What are they doing here?' He'll give them another minute before walking in.

Shouyou looks at his surroundings and frowns. "Tobio? Where are we?" He asks, sounding confused and tired still. 

Tobio sits up a little bit more and pulls the boy into his lap. "A gym, I think. But I heard a noise and we have to go or else some one will find us." His face showed fear which Shouyou seemed to catch. He nodded and started to get out of Tobio'slap and off of the bench when Suga decided to finally announce his presence.

He walked in quietly, and Shouyou saw nothing but his legs before he was squeaking in terror and jumping back into Tobio's lap to press his face into his chest. Tobio instinctively wrapped him in his arms and turned his head up to glare at whoever had walked in when his face softened incredibly.

"Koushi-sensei?" He asked, slowly taking his arms away from Shouyou, who bounced up at his words. Shouyou took one look at his face and gasped.

Suga, even more confused than before, started over towards the boys. He knelt down to their level so he could look them in the faces. "Hello, what are your names?" 

Tobio gives him a stare. "But Koushi-sensei, you know our names?"

Shouyou, who had been conflicted on what emotion to display, started waving his arms like a bird trying to fly. "Tobio, Koushi said to not call him that!"

"I'm sorry boys, but I don't know who you two are." Suga says apologetically. "Can I have your names, please?"

"He's Kageyama Tobio! And my name is Shouyou! Did you forget us, Koushi?" The boys expression falls and he whips his head around to face his friend. "Tobi, we've run away for a day and Koushi has already forgotten us!" Shouyou looks close to tears, his face scrunching up a bit.

Tobio looks at Suga a little harder and then says, "Wait! He can't be Koushi-sensei because his hair is longer! You know Koushi-sensei has that shaved part around the bottom!" Which makes Suga question how they know his name, and why he looks like this other Koushi.

Shouyou nods frantically as the rest of the team starts piling into the gym making him squeak again and run back to Tobio, grabbing at his hand.

Tsukishima see's them first, and taps Yamaguchi on the shoulder before pointing in their direction. He whispers something in Yamaguchi's ear, making him snort. 

Shouyou's eyes widen and he pulls on Tobio's arm. "Look, Tobi! Its 'Shi and Kei!" Laughter seems to pour out of him at this point. "They're so tall! Look how big they are!" Tobio nods in agreement, puzzled.

The rest of the team looks over, and gives Suga a questioning glance. Suga holds up a finger motioning for them to wait a second before turning back to the two boys. "How about you come over here with me, and I'll introduce you to everyone?" He suggests, holding out both hands to them. His hands are accepted and he takes them over to where the team is.

"Guys, you should all sit down and be quiet for this." He says, looking at everyone. He notices that Hinata and Kageyama are staring at the boys with their mouths on the ground. Everyone sits, but Hinata and Kageyama remain standing and shocked. Neither with words to say.

Shouyou giggles at this. "Tobi, he looks just like you but grumpier!" A quick look at Tobio and you can see he's fighting off a smile.

"Yeah, he totally does, Shou." He whispers, lightly punching Shouyou in the shoulder with a grin in his eyes. The other boy beams at him.

Hinata seems to finally gather up some words to say as he bursts out with, "Is that-? Are you-? KAGEYAMA?!" He starts hitting the blue eyed boy next to him. "You never told me you had a child clone of yourself!" He yells.

Kageyama fumes at this and starts grabbing at Hinata's hair. "You never told ME you had a clone either, Hinata dumbass!" 

Daichi glares over at them making them both shut up.

Little Tobio is shocked by this, and pulls at Shouyou's sleeve. "I remember that name! Koushi-sensei said that that was your last name, Shou!" He says joyfully, before he realizes something and huffs. "Oh, he was gonna surprise you. I'm sorry."

Shouyou looks ecstatic at this news. He forgets about everyone around him and hugs Tobio making everyone else 'aw'. "I have a last name! Tobi!" Tobio mutters something about 'not in front of grownups, Shou.' but shyly looks glad for him anyways.

Suga coughs, breaking the two up. "Okay, so now that we know you're both actually Hinata and Kageyama, I have a few questions. You said earlier that you knew these two, right?" He asks, pointing at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who are sat next to each other. 

Tobio nods. "Tadashi and Kei." 

The two in question look so shocked its almost hilarious. Shouyou starts bouncing up and down like he drank three cups of coffee and looks around at everyone else.

"Tobi, he looks like Ryuu-niisan without hair!" He says, pointing at Tanaka. "And thats Yuu-niisan!" He gestures towards Noya.

Tanaka and Noya grin at this and jump up to yell "Niisan!?" at the same time. Asahi sputters behind them. A hard look from Daichi sends them falling back to the floor, their lips zipped. Daichi walks over next to Suga and pats Shouyou on the head.

"How old are you, Shouyou?" He questions softly with a small smile so as not to scare the boy. 

"7, Daichi! Tobio as well!" He hops up and down, and Daichi can just tell he's definitely Hinata.

"Ah, but Shouyou? How did you know my name? Or everyone else's names?" He asks, voice full of wonder and confusion. Where did these two come from?

"You and Koushi own the orfa, orfen..." He trails off and looks up at Tobio for help.

"Orphanage." Tobio supplies him, taking his hand again to get him to stop moving so much.

"Yeah! What Tobi said! And 'Shi and Kei and Ryuu-niisan and Yuu-niisan stay there with us! And," he pauses for a second to look at Asahi before speaking again. "Asahi works there with you!" He stops again and looks down at the floor. His eyes fill with water. "I'm sorry we ran. Tobi wanted to help me find my mommy and daddy." Everyone is shocked at how his voice breaks and he starts to weep without a single sound, tears dripping to the floor.

Kageyama is the one to step forward and pull the two boys down to sit with him. He picks up the crying orange child and situations him in his lap, gently taking off his yellow raincoat before pushing his head into his chest as he rubs small circles into Shouyou's back with his thumb. He uses his other hand to ruffle the smaller 'him's hair.

Tsukishima snickers, "Guess the King is just a big softie after all."

Shouyou stops crying after a few seconds and only sniffles are heard out of him before he cuddles into Kageyama more. Hinata's face is full on red at this point.

"How did you know to do that?" Tobio asks in awe. "I never know how to get him to stop."

Kageyama shyly sticks a thumb out in Hinata's direction. "Works on him." Hinata basically explodes in his spot as Tsukishima wheezes out a chuckle, lightly smacking his own knee.

"Kageyaaama!" He whines, covering his own face. "You're embarrassing me."

"The King's got a Queen!" Tsukishima loudly exclaims, still wheezing. Everyone else can be seen with a held back smile at the thought.

Tobio looks up as if lost in thought. "If other me is a King, then am I one too?" Kageyama is about to speak up in anger when Tobio taps on the now quiet Shouyou. "And if he has other you as a Queen, then does that make you my Queen?" He wondered. 

Shouyou lit up and wiggled out of Kageyama's grasp before jumping at Tobio and knocking him over. "Yes! Tobi is my King!" 

"Oh my god this is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Tanaka speaks up. "Hinata, why don't you do this with Kageyama?" 

"Because he's an idiot!" Hinata spits out, waving his arms over his head. He looks over at Kageyama, expecting him to be pissed but instead he's just looking at the two boys play wrestling in front of him with stars in his eyes.

"Why does small me get to be this happy with Hinata?" He questions aloud. "My Hinata's a dumbass."

"YOUR HINATA?" Hinata yells, scaring the two children into sitting up again.

Tsukishima excuses himself to the locker room where he can fully launch his lungs out of his throat with his laughter. Yamaguchi follows after him.

Asahi finally thinks to speak up. "So, if those two are Hinata and Kageyama, and they're from an orphanage, does that mean they're also from like another dimension or something?" 

The gym is silent after this with only the sounds of Tsukishima losing it in the background.

It's gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this. Dunno.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
